


How NOT to be a Bug Catcher. [MIRACULOUS TWO-SHOT]

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: I really need to branch out from this..., Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, This is mainly in Adrien’s POV.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: What starts off as a simple Akuma turns into a full-blown search.Who is Buginette?How does Ladybug know her?Will he discover Ladybug’s identity?Find out in this fic!





	How NOT to be a Bug Catcher. [MIRACULOUS TWO-SHOT]

“I AM BUG CATCHER! I WILL FIND OUT WHO BUGINETTE IS!”

Ladybug internally facepalmed. She knew people wanted to find out who her streamer self was, but this was RIDICULOUS!

 

“Uhh... Ladybug?” She turned to find a very confused Chat behind her.

 

“Who’s ‘Buginette’?” Welp. Least one person didn’t watch her streams. Good thing too. She probably reveals a bit more information about her LB side there then she has on any interview. Chat would figure it out immediately! Thank god.

 

“She’s a streamer. She plays games requested to her by fans, and seems to be quite popular. No one knows who she is though.”

Chat chuckled. “Sounds just like you, LB!”

 

“Uh, maybe we should focus on the Akuma Chat, not an online Streamer.” She quickly zipped off, leaving a very confused Cat in her wake.

 

¥§¥

 

Ok. That’s weird.

 

“I WILL FIND YOU BUGINETTE! And then you will love me!” Geez.

He doesn’t even know her, and he’s proclaiming love? Damn.

 _{COUGH COUGH_ says you Chat _COUGH COUGH}_

 

Ladybug landed beside him again and started musing to herself.

He could only catch parts of what she said though.

“Dots....”

“Penny for your thoughts, M’Lady?” He smirked.

She simply blinked like she had no idea he was there.

“When did you get there?” He grinned.

“I’ve been here since you abandoned me. Leaving this poor stray to fend for himself!” He struck a sad dramatic pose. “Oh, woe is me, woe is me!” Ladybug rolled her eyes at his acting.

“Only thing sad here is your lack of theatrical talent!” She quipped.

 

She shot off towards the Akuma, Chat right behind her.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien’s mouse clicked loudly in the silence of his room, curiously searching for this ‘Buginette’ streamer girl the Akuma was crushing on.

 

“Gee, stalker much?”

Adrien sighed.

“Plagg, I’m just curious. She must really be something if that guy was so hyped up about-oh, I think this is her!” He clicked on the link and was sent to a website with a recording of a game streaming in the center of the stream.

 

The website itself was very cute, and was obviously made by the streamer, for it had her online name up the top in a very cute font.

 

 

Just by looking at the page he knew immediently she must be a very bubbly and bright person. He clicked onto the stream video and waited for it to load.

 

**“Oh my god, WHAT? Guys, my best friend just killed me! Ultimate betrayal Bunny!”**

**“Not my fault! I thought you were an enemy! I did the right thing-if you were an enemy, I mean.”**

**“Well, I’m CLEARLY not! Bad Baby!”**

**“Baby!? I’m only 3 months younger then you!”**

**“I don’t know, Bunny. The chat agrees with me...”**

**“WHAT!?”**

 

Adrien checked the chat quickly. (I’m using some of the usernames from the Overdrive story’s comments ‘cause I’m unoriginal. Hope you don’t mind!)

 

_SothusX: Well, She is younger..._

_KnightOwl247: Welp seems like we’re ganging up on her. Ouch. Sorry Bunny!_

_Halfdemonpyro: Nah, I’m with Bunny. I mean, we know Buginette’s birthday is in January,_ (Made that up lol) _Which means Bunny’s is in... July! Lucky. So they are technically born in the same year...._

_Kanadian+Tire: How long did it take for you to type that...?_

_Halfdemonpyro: Two minutes. Why?_

_Kanadian+Tire: Just wondering._

**“Dammit Bunny, I lost my gun. I swear, if I die one more time....”**

Adrien thought for a second.

Then had an idea.

_CatastropheX3: If you die one more time, what? You’ll throw a..._ HISSY FIT?

 

At first it seems neither girl noticed it. Then Bunny started laughing.

 

**“...why are you laughing? Are you plotting something again?”**

**“Uh, sorry, no, just found a funny cat pun in the comments. Hah, even the guy-or girls-name is a pun! CAT-tastrophe! Haha!”**

Buginette groaned and muttered something he couldn’t hear.

 

Then;

**“Why is everyone making DAMN PUNS!? Especially Cat Puns! I think I’ve heard every CAT PUN in existence!! NGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”**

Oh god. He broke her.

**Author's Note:**

> Eight months later-THIS SUCKS.


End file.
